New Life New Beginning
by EtherealUniverse
Summary: This is an AU story, I had made Regina's character slightly different. I'm kinda bored with her being a refined and composed queen, but, she's still the bad ass woman we all knew. There won't be Henry in this story, Emma has different son named Joey. I'm suck at summaries, hope you enjoy this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Emma Swan is a single mom with a 19 years old young man, Joshua Michael Swan or Joey for short. He has short, unruly blonde hair with pale skin and light green eyes, so much like his mother.

She had worked so hard to provide Joey with everything he needed.  
She runs her own real estate and property company with her best friend, Ruby Lucas.  
Emma and Ruby had built that company from the ground and it's been growing fast and become quite successful.  
No wonder that Emma's company is currently sitting at top 15 Fortune 500.  
Emma and Joey has been living in a 4 bedrooms luxury penthouse at the heart of Midtown Manhattan, New York.  
Joey has insisted that he wouldn't leave Emma alone, so he was trying his best to get into NYU, and he got accepted, he's been majoring in business management.  
Joey doesn't know his dad, not that Emma ever told him, he just simply doesn't want to know anything related to his father, his father abandoned Emma when Joey was a mere fetus, and he hated him for that.

That morning, Emma and Joey start their day with their usual morning breakfast.  
"Hey kid, what you're going to do today?" Emma pouring the eggs into the skillet and she start stirring it.  
"Uhm, I don't know ma, I haven't made any plan for today, and school doesn't start until next month."  
Joey isn't your average 19 year old boy, he doesn't really like to go out and play like typical teenagers his age, he prefer to read and study in an quite environment instead, that's why his favorite place has always been libraries, museum, art galleries or bookstores. Without a doubt, Joey is girls or boys favorite geek.  
"Don't you want to hang out with your friends? Go to bars or clubs or anywhere that kids your age go?"  
Emma put Joey's omelet in his plate and began to make pancakes and bacon, Joey's favorite breakfast.

People couldn't deny how proud Emma of her son, eventhough she had raised him alone, Joey had grown to be this smart, driven, and polite young man.  
"Nah, you know that I don't really fancy that kind of place, ma" He walk to the fridge, looking for an orange juice box.  
"Yeah, I know, just wondering though. Maybe you'll meet your man there." Emma grinned and gave Joey a crooked smile.  
"What? No, Maaaa!" Joey pouted at his mother behavior, he hates it when Emma teasing him about his true love nonsense.  
"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, I'm just worry. Ever since you've broken up with Andre you haven't been going anywhere. I don't want you to be unhappy, Jo." Emma squeezes Joey arms and gives his head a gentle kiss.  
"You don't have to worry about anything ma, I'm fine. I'll go out tonight, okay?" Joey pouring a lot of maple syrup to his pancakes and Emma shook her head in disbelieves.  
"Whoa, hey, I don't want you to get diabetes buddy." Emma snatches that particular maple syrup bottle from Joey's hand and put it away.  
"Oh, come on ma, you ruined all the fun.  
"Whatever, go finish your breakfast pretty boy."  
Joey smiled to his mother and began to eat his breakfast.

"Hey, I've never seen that tattoo before, is that new?" The blonde had allowed her son to make tattoos since he was 17, it was her gift to Joey for being such a good young man, never once got into trouble and had always made Emma proud. He was a freaking valedictorian at his high school graduation.  
Emma points her index finger to Joey's arm, the blonde gasp when she got a better look of Joey's newest tattoo.  
"Is….is that my face?".  
"Yes, it's your face, Ma; this tattoo is my tribute for you. I want you to know that I love you, so much. I'm sorry if I ever made you sad, you're the best ma, and I don't know what I would do without you in my life. I know how hard you'd worked to get me everything even when we got nothing, you had sacrificed your life by choosing to taken care of me all of these years, rather than tossed me out in the street." Joey got up from the stool and walked toward his blonde mother.  
"I love you ma, thank you, for everything." He hugs Emma, tight. Tears were beginning to well from the blonde eyes; she had been frozen for a few seconds, speechless.  
"Oh, Kid, I don't know what to say right now, thank you, thank you so much and I love you too, Joey." She kissed Joey forehead gently and cupped his cheek. She's crying, happy tears.  
"Anyway, how about you, ma? Have you met anyone? It's been 19 years since I've been born. You deserve your happiness too. Not every men or women are like that ignorant fool."  
Emma and Joey have been living like this for almost 19 years, their playful banter, or even their bickering had only drawn them closer than ever.  
"Language kid, don't talk like that about your father, he gave me you. You're the only one I've ever wanted in my life, watching you grow up, become this wonderful young man, it's enough for me."

Emma has never been involved in serious relationship since Joey was born, sure there were one night stand and what not, but she doesn't feel like having any kind of relationship because of her crazy hour but to top it of all it's because of Joey, she loves him too much.  
"Sorry ma, but seriously, I'm going to do anything to see you smile and happy again, I won't mind if you try to date again, as long as he or she make you happy."  
Joey worship Emma, he adored his mother more than anything in this world, the blonde had provided everything for him. She always made sure that Joey is happy, Emma doesn't want Joey to go through bad situation like she used to.  
Joey knew how hard Emma worked to be in this position, to runs her own company.  
"Okay kid okay, we'll see about that, yeah? I'm going to shower, please help me wash the dishes."  
"Kay, beautiful." Joey gave his best smug face to his beloved mom; Emma shook her head at his only son behavior and takes the stairs to her room.

Emma has been nothing but understanding and supporting to Joey, like that time when Joey decided to tell her that he's gay, Emma had hugged him so hard and promise him to always have his back no matter what happen.

Emma is ready for work that morning, she walks closer to Joey, who's sitting on the fluffy coach, watching tv, she wants to say goodbye.  
"Bye kid, I'll see you tonight at dinner, if you're deciding to not going anywhere we can go to our favorite restaurant." Emma grabbed her suitcase and purse at the end side of brown fluffy couch.  
"Okay, Ma, I'll see you tonight. I love you." He hugs Emma and kissed her cheek gently.  
"I love you too kid." Emma began to walk to her car garage outside her penthouse and take her Yellow Porsche Cayman GT 4 to her office.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Let's go to a gay bar." Joey suddenly blurted out while eating his medium rare, rib eye steak, his favorite meal.  
"What?" Emma's eyes widened at her son invitation, she almost choke on her pasta.  
"You've heard me, Ma. I want to go to a gay bar, with you." Joey has finished his steak and sipping his drink slowly, he waved his hand to the waiter to ask for dessert.  
Granny's Restaurant is Emma and Joey's favorite restaurant in town; they've been their costumers throughout the years. Granny's meal was to die for, according to Joey, truly finger licking good and they'd always give free dessert for Emma and Joey, a gift, for being their loyal costumers, beside, Emma has always tipped very well.  
"Why would you want to go to a bar, with me? And a gay bar? Are you serious?"  
Emma still hadn't believed what she's heard, what on earth was on Joey's mind, asking her to go to a bar, a gay bar to be exact.  
"Nope, I'm not toying with you, come on, it'll be fun, I promise. I know you've been tense lately, mostly because of your works, loosen up a little, ma." Joey give his best puppy eyes to his mother, he knew that Emma couldn't resist.  
"I don't know kid; I don't feel like going to a bar, let alone a gay one, beside, you're not even 21. How the hell you're gonna get in there?" The blonde trying to reason with his only son, she feels too old to go to a bar, she just wanted to go home and rest. But, apparently, Joey knows how to get her to say yes, every time.  
The blonde loves him too much and puppy eyes have been one of his old tricks to get what he wants.  
"August made me a fake ID some time ago, I haven't had a chance to use it though, and no, I'm not going to drink, or maybe just beer, whatever.  
I just want you to have some fun, ma. You have to go with me, just for this night."  
"What? You had a fake ID? Oh you're so not going to get away with this, young man. But, okay, fine, I'll go." The blonde hesitantly agree with her only child invitation, honestly though, she's been thinking about going out, but, she hasn't had time, works been in the way most of the time and she keeps postponing her night out with Ruby and Belle.  
"Yes! I promise you, this is going to be fun." Joey throws his fist into the air, wide smile around his face.  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever. This better be good, kid."  
Emma shook her head, she doesn't know why she'd let Joey talked her into this kind of thing.

Joey parked his Toyota Highlander in front of The Wonderland; he'd never go to a gay bar before. He simply doesn't like crowded places. He was doing this for her mother sake; he wants the blonde to have fun for a while.  
"Let's go ma." She entwined her arm with her son's and walks through the bar's front door.  
Much to Emma's surprise, Joey has passed the bouncer smoothly with his fake ID.  
"I'm still going to punish you for your fake ID, you know."  
"Ha ha, whatever, Ma. We will talk about punishment tomorrow. This night is about us having fun." Joey grinned in victory, he had succeeded at convince Emma to go to a bar, a gay bar.

After an hour of drinking and dancing, they got tired. Joey decided to sit down for a while, ha hasn't really been drinking, supposed that he'll be the sober one to drive.  
Emma, on the other hand, has started to feel dizzy, and wanted to pee.  
"I'm gonna go to the rest room, you wait here, right?"

"Yeah, okay, do you want me to go with you?" Joey offers his hand to his mother, but Emma shook her head.  
"No, I'm fine kid, I'll be right back."  
"Okay ma, be careful." Emma start to walk to the rest room, the dimly lit bar has made it difficult for her to see anything; she bumped into several people on her way to the rest room.  
Emma tripped on her heels and because of her unsteady position, she almost fall, that's when she felt an arm around her, prevented her from embarrass herself.  
"Be careful, Blondie." The mysterious woman with delicious raspy voices has helped Emma to stand back on her feet.  
"Thank you, I'm sorry." Emma fixes her blouse and skirt immediately, when she turns her face into the source of the voice, her eyes met this gorgeous brunette with medium-length hair and pretty brown eyes. Even in that dark bar, she could see how pretty this woman in front of her.  
She's wearing a tight black leather jacket with some kind of grey-ish tank top, dark blue skinny jeans, and low brown boots.

"It's fine, where are you going anyway?" The mysterious woman asks and suddenly Emma feels like stuttering.  
"Ah, eh, I..I am going to go to the rest room, but I can't seem to find it."  
The blonde sigh when she's finally got her normal voice back. She had bewitched by the woman in front of her. She felt a butterfly on her stomach; she can't control her breath and kind of impossible to move.  
" _What the hell_?" She mumbled, she really doesn't trust herself in this kind of state.  
"Come with me, I'll show you where the bathroom is."  
The brunette offered her hand to Emma, and without hesitation Emma takes the other woman hand and walk through an ocean of people.

Emma felt sick at the bathroom, her stomach churning and her mouth was dry, she's running to one of the open stall and pours all of her stomach contents to the bowl.  
"Wow, rough night?" The brunette walks closer to Emma and held up her hair so they didn't fall into the toilet bowl.  
"Yeah, it's been a long time since I had that amount of alcohol."  
She's finally done vomiting and reach for the tissue the brunette gave to her.  
"If you'd come with me, I have a mouthwash at my motorcycle. It'll help with the bitter taste on your mouth."  
For the second time that night, this mysterious brunette had offered her hand to the blonde and helps her get up from bathroom floor.  
"I'll take that, thank you so much."

Emma and the brunette beauty walk side by side and made their way out from the bar to the dim alley where the brunette had parked her motorcycle.  
"Whoa, nice motorcycle you got there." Emma studied the brunette beautiful Norton Command 961 Café Racer, the bike looks so shiny in the dark.  
"Yes, thank you, I had it made by special request. It's my baby. Here."  
The brunette handed a bottle of mouthwash and pack of tissue to Emma.  
Regina reach her back pocket, looking for cigarette pack, when she's found the pack she took one and lit it, the brunette took a long drag and blew the smoke.  
"Thank you, I'll get it back to you soon." Emma gives the brunette a wide smile, she feels like a giddy high school teenagers in front of the brunette and this look hadn't missed by the other woman, but she chose to ignore it.  
"I'm sorry I haven't caught your name, I'm Emma, Emma Swan."  
"Its okay, you can have it. I'm Regina, Regina Mills. It is nice to meet you, Ms. Swan." Regina shook Emma's hand and gives the blonde a small smile.  
"Nice to meet you too, indeed, Regina."  
Neither Emma nor Regina notice that Joey has been eyeing them since they got out from the rest room, Joey smirked, he's never seen her mother acting like this his entire life


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **I have the idea to make a story where Killian is Regina's best friend for years. Their story on the mid-season finale last Sunday got me this idea.**

 **In my opinion, Regina was the one who made Killian changed her mind with her question about a man he wanted to be and absorbed all of the dark ones.**

 **Ps: my grammar isn't good, but I'm working on it.**

 **Hope you enjoy! Review is always appreciated :)**

Regina has been riding her motorbike through New York City Main Street that night, without any particular direction. Her encounter with the blonde earlier has left her bewildered. It isn't usual for her to easily help someone she doesn't know, let alone held her hair while she was pouring her stomach contents.

The blonde has something in her that Regina couldn't pinpoint.

She shook her head and decided that she would be going to her best friend apartment at Lower East Side.

She needed to talk to him, it's really been a long time, since she had felt this kind of feeling, Alexandra; that was her name, the last person she was ever truly loved, and she betrayed her in a worst way possible.

Regina parked her bike at the corner of the road near her best friend's apartment, Killian.

Killian has been the brunette friend since, forever, they grew up together.

Killian was the one, who'd helped Regina went through the worst part of her life, her parents passed away when she was only 15, being cheated on by Alex, after 5 years they'd been together, and her drugs problem. She almost died because of her drugs problem she was truly, succumbed to the darkness on those horrible years. He was the one who'd saved her life, it's safe to say that Regina has owed him her life, she's grateful for him, for his presence in her life throughout the years.

Regina walks passed several people and nodded her head to them, Killian has been living there for a long time and Regina is, well, pretty famous around the neighborhood.

She had used her key to open the door; Killian had given her the key in case the brunette needed him or his apartment.

"Hey, Killi, are you awake?" Regina go straight to his bedroom, she knocks several time when she decides to just to barge in, hoping that he isn't 'busy'.

"Regina? What are you doing here, what time is it?"

He rubs his eyes, switching his bed lamp on.

"It's 3 in the morning."

"What's happening? Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

He gets up, looking for his t-shirt.

"Here, catch." Regina tossed him

his t-shirt from the brown chair near the books shelf.

"Thanks, now, come here. Tell me what had happened."

He was patting the bed, suggesting Regina to sit beside him.

The brunette sighs and walks to Killian's bed, she sat beside him and suddenly silence filled the room.

"Hey, Regina." Killian squeezes Regina shoulder lightly.

"I want to smoke." Regina looking for her pack, and she's found it empty.

"Shit." She muttered to herself.

"Good, because you already knew that I hate it when you smoke. Geez, what the hell happened to you Reggie?"

The terms of endearment has always make Regina smile, he's the only person who called her Reggie, the one that she's allowed to, actually.

"I don't know, I met someone at the bar, she reminded me of Alex. I missed her, Killian."

Regina starting to grasp, she hates it when she's being vulnerable like this, Killian wraps his arm around the brunette shoulder and circling her back, trying to soothe her.

"Oh, Reggie. I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry Killian, You have to put up with me and my fucking misery, all over again, I'm so sorry." Regina is sobbing; she tries to steadying her breath. It is killing him to see her best friend like this; he hates Alex, because she had left Regina like this.

Regina had been nothing but loyal to Alex, Regina would do anything for her, and Alex was never satisfied. She had to fucked another woman in their apartment, Regina was devastated, she doesn't want to left Alex but it turned out that she's been lied to for years, the brunette had had enough. Alex had broken Regina's fragile heart and that was when she turned into drugs.

"Ssh, ssh, I've got you, love, I'm right here, you're not alone."

Killian continues to circling Regina's back, and kissing her head gently.

"Its okay, Reggie, you can stay here and lay down, I'm not going anywhere. I'm gonna get you some water, you lay back and relax, okay?"

Regina nods and takes off her boots, still sobbing; she placed herself in Killian's bed, Killian get up from his bed and walks to his kitchen, looking for a glass of water and some cookies.

His apartment isn't big, but it contained everything that he ever needed, his books scattered all around the place, there are miniatures of ships on his glass shelves, lots of it, he's a collector and been crazy about it since he was an infant.

That apartment has been his place of solitude, his sanctuary. He loves it there.

"Here, drink this, love. I've got you cookies, chocolate chips."

Killian handed the glass and a jar of cookies.

"Thank you, Killi. Oh Gods, I don't know what I would do without you."

"You're my best friend, Reggie. Has been like that for the last 25 years, if you ever need me, I'll always be here for you."

He keeps his gaze at Regina, closed their space and places a kiss on Regina forehead.

"I'll be outside, you need to rest. Get some sleep, love".

He put the glass on his nightstand, reaches for the blanket before turn the bed lamp off.

He's been totally engrossed in his new book when he hears loud screaming from his bedroom. He runs fast, had knocked out few things on his way. He frantically opens the door to his room, rush in to Regina.

"Hey, hey, Regina, come on wake up sweetheart." Killian shook Regina's body a few times, it looks like she's been having a nightmare, a bad one.

Regina's has finally awoke and crying. Killian hugs her tightly and circling her back, he's mumbling words to soothe Regina.

"You're okay, you're here with me, and you're safe."

Regina was grappling Killian wrist, it's actually hurting him but it doesn't matter now, that's the way Regina do as to calm herself down.

"I...I...I." She's trying so hard to talk but nothing comes out.

"No, no, no, don't try to talk sweets, just take a deep breath for me, inhale, and exhale."

Regina clung to Killian, holding on for dear life, she couldn't breathe properly, she's set into a panic attack mode when she had a nightmare.

"I'm gonna lie down with you, is it okay?" Regina nodded poorly.

She was stiff with vulnerability, and she couldn't relax, not in this kind of state. "J..just, hold me, I don't want to be alone." Regina finally got her voice back. Killian had this way of relaxing her, putting her at ease.

Regina's been drowning in this nightmare induced sleep ever since her parents died in a horrific car accident and he's been by her side through this for years. That's nothing he could do, because the nightmare keeps coming back and get worst every time Regina reminisced her old memories.

"Okay, Reggie. Try to get back to sleep, yeah? I'll be here."

Regina put her head on his lap, Killian ruffling through her hair slowly until he feels her heavy breathing indicating that she's fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Regina awoke the next morning, with a massive headache to her head. She feels like its gonna explode. She's trying to get up from Killian's bed but couldn't, so she decides to stay in bed but her head just won't stop spinning. She's repeat her attempt to get up but it only make it worst and the brunette could not stand, because her legs feels wobbly. "Damn it, what is happening, why is it so hard to stand!" The brunette cursed under her breath. She grabbed the nightstand to help her walks but it seems fruitless because she can't really see what's in front of her. She tripped on her own boots and fell, her head almost hitting the nightstand.

About a minute or so later, Killian entered the room and surprised to see Regina, laying on the floor. "Oh Lordy! Regina! why are you on the floor? Are you alright?" He's helping Regina to get up and lifted her back to his bed. "Yeah, I'm alright, I've just got this freakin' headache and, it feels really blurry."

"Where do you want to go? I'll help you. I thought you weren't drunk last night?"

"I need to go to the bathroom, and I'm pretty sure I'm not drunk, at least not that drunk. You know I can handle my alcohol." Killian watches Regina struggling to take off her leather jacket, because apparently she forget to took it off last night amidst her breakdown.

"Let me help you, get that thing off." Killian carefully help Regina to take off her leather jacket, and he raised his eyebrow. "So, you have added another tattoos to your sleeve, I see". He is scrutinizing Regina's sleeve. There are bunch of tattoos with different colours, Regina is also a fan of Disney's villain characters so there are a lots of it, drawn at her left sleeve "Yeah, I've had the time, so why not? I've been wanting to make it full for a while now, so here they are." Regina smirk, she is so proud of her tattoos, each of them hold a very deep meaning for her, it took her years to have finally completed it.

"Oh! You should see my newest tattoo, it is only halfway done, because the size is, well, pretty big." Regina can't help but give a little laugh to Killian, who's slightly shook his head because of his brunette friend addiction to tattoos.

"Where is it Regina?"

Regina takes off her tank top and turn her back to Killian. There, laying a pretty big figure of Evil Queen, her favorite character, holding an apple in front of her magic mirror.

"Oh my God! You weren't kidding, it's fucking big, you are insane! Regina." His mouth agape, Killian isn't a man who's comfortable in cursing, but he wasn't excpecting her tattoo to be this big either. It nearly covered her whole back. The picture was hold every detail beautifully, the design, the colour is so pristine and well-drawn.

"Well, I love her. You know that. I wasn't really see her as a villain. I bet there are so many stories behind her villain-esque figure, she's just so...misunderstood. That's why I can relate to her." Regina's voice starting to tremble, and Killian won't let her be sad again, so he get up from bed, offer his hand to Regina, with the intention to change the topic of this dreadful conversation.

"Come on, let's get to the bathroom. I'll help you"

"Mom, mom, come on wake up it's already 7:30, you need to be in your office by 8." Joey shook her mother body a little too rough that morning. The blonde wouldn't budge, she sleeps like dead people after last night event.

"Mom! Come on, you're going to be late." Joey pulls the duvet harshly.

"Arrgh, give me back my duvet you thief." Emma groaned but still hasn't opened her eyes, she feels a little dizzy and totally regretted the amount of alcohol she drank last night.

"Come on, I made breakfast. You told me you have that important meeting with investor or whatever this morning." Joey lost his patient, he decided to drag his blonde mother from the bed straight to her bathroom. He had opened the bathroom earlier and put Emma on seated position near the shower glass box.

"Damn it! Joey! What are you doing? Emma has finally opened her eyes fully and realization hit her, she's already in her bathroom and Joey has ready to turn the shower on.

"Go, shower. Now! You're late."

Emma has finally finished her shower and readied herself fot the day, she wears a long sleeve black button up shirt with tight red skirt. She put her hair in ponytail, with a touh of simple make-up and nude lipstick she walk down the stairs to her kitchen.

"Looking good, mom!" Joey gives a slight smirk to his blonde mother, he plates pancake and scrambled eggs for her mother.

"Here, I've already called Ruby. I said you're going to be a little late today."

"Oh my God! Thanks! You're a life saver, eventhough this is practically you're fault." Emma puts a fork full of pancake and eggs to her mouth and hummed at the taste, it was quite good, she thinks. She has taught Joey lots of thing, cooking included and in a moment like this Joey's cooking is more than enough.

"Hey, I knew you had fun last night, can't blame myself for that."

"Yeah, yeah whatever. I'm finished, thanks for breakfast. I'll see you tonight."

"What? You haven't finished your breakfast, mom." Joey frown when he's looking at the blonde's plate. "No time, Ruby's going to kill me if I didn't get there in 30 minutes."

She doesn't get a chance to finished her breakfast because she was running really late, she's peppering kisses all over Joey's faces before she goes to the garage to her respective car.

"Hey princess! I know we both own the place but right now you're like really, really late." Ruby's voice blaring in Emma's car, the skinny brunette had lost her patient waiting for her best friend arrival. Emma got stuck in pretty bad traffic that morning, the price that she has to paid for waking up late.

"Sorry Rubes, I've got stuck in this damn traffic, please handle our meeting this morning. I'll catch up when I get there."

"Fine! You're lucky you're my best friend Swan. Get in here fast." Ruby scolded. Emma feels bad for Ruby, she knows how important this meeting is for her best friend, she prays that all will going to be alright even when she's not there to handle the meeting.

Luckily, Emma has finally got to her office, well 40 minutes late and the meeting was almost over. She only get the chance to do the closing and good for her, she is a very persuasive person. She manage to convinced all the investors to sign the deal and gain more profit for her company.

She make up smoothly for Ruby and the lanky brunette couldn't express her joy better than to do that crushing hug to her bestfriend.

"Oh my God, Emma! You're an asshole but I can't believe we got the project!"

"Alright, alright, enough with the hug. Ican't breath Rubes." Emma pulled away from Ruby's hug trying to breath.

"Let's go I'll buy coffee in your favorite, and bear claws?" Ruby drag her best friend from the meeting room to their favorite coffee shop near their office.

"Yes! After that meeting a cup of coffee and bear claws would be nice. Thanks Rubes."

"No! Thanks Ems, you know how important that project for me, you've won them for me. It's the least I can do for you."

Emma and Ruby walk together to Once Upon a Time coffeeshop near their office, they had served the best coffee and bear claws that Emma ever know. This is their go to place when they needed a caffeine boost or a little sweetness from their pastry for the day.

The coffeeshop wasn't big, there are only six or seven table around, they have a fairy tale theme. The animated pictures of Snow White, Mulan, or any other fairy tale characters you've ever known hanging on their wall. It was nice and cozy, Emma and Ruby really like it there.

"Hey, Cindy!" Emma called the waitress, Cindy. Cindy have been working there for quite a long time and she is no stranger to Emma and Ruby.

"Hey! Emma, Ruby. How are you?" Cindy smile to the duo while wipping the counter from the pie crumbles and coffee stains.

"We're good, I'll have my usual. What about you Rubes?"

"I'll have soy latte and two beignet."

"Alright, coming right up!" Cindy starting to make their order, Emma's usual include black roast coffee and two bear claws meanwhile Ruby's order consist of soya latte with beignet, other than bearclaws, Once Upon a Time also has a mean beignet.

Emma and Ruby waiting whilst talking about their work, when Emma hears the cafe's door bell cling and she saw none other than Regina Mills, the pretty bruntte from last night fiasco at the bar.

"Oh My Goodnes, Regina?" The blonde eyes widened, she didn't believe what she sees, how could she found Regina here?

"Hey Emma, who's that? Why are you looking at her like that?

"She's the woman at the bar, I met her last night while throwing up." She still watching the brunette beauty walking to the counter. "Wait here, I'm going to talk to her." Emma got up from her chair and walks, really, really slow to the counter while she watching the brunette's gesture.

"Uhmm. Hey, Regina?" Emma hesitant to call the brunette, she can see it clearer right now and she thinks that Regina is way more prettier than last night when they met at the dimly bar and alley.

"Huh? Ah! Miss Swan, right?" Regina looking over her shoulder from the counter and meet Emma's eyes, she gives the blonde a slight smirk.

"Yeah, please call me Emma. Miss Swan is just too...formal."

"Right, Emma. What are you doing here?" Regina asks while waiting for Cindy to come to her, she studies the blonde, and she fascinated by the sea-green eyes that the blonde posessed, but she refuses give any further thought about it.

"Hey, Sis! What are you doing here? You haven't been here in like years." Cindy suddenly came and greeted the brunette in cheerful, quirky sound that irked the brunette most often than not.

"Hello, Cindy. I've missed you too. So, I am not allowed to visit my one and only sister now?" Regina answered sarcastically. The banter that had happened between the barista and the brunette surprised Emma. "You two are, sister?!" Emma blurted out without actually thinking.

"Oh! I see, so, you've met my sister then?" Cindy slight smirk has made Emma widened her eyes in, oh so, unladylike manner.

Cindy find her way out from the counter and hug Regina tightly, just before she pulled off Cindy peppered kisses on the brunette nose. "Oookay, enough of that Cindy, we're in public and you're embarassing me." Regina step away from Cindy's crushing hugs and kisses and immidiately fixes her leather jacket that had been ruined because of Cindy's hugs.

"Oh! Come on Reggie, you're no fun at all. You said it yourself that you've missed me, so this my way of saying "I've missed you".Cindy giggled, watching her sister squirmed in front of Emma.

"First of all, please don't call me that, and second we're in public places, sis."

"I know you love it when I called you that, Regina. So, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Cindy cheerful tone suddenly gone and change into something more serious gesture, and they slightly forget that Emma is still standing there.

"Uhmm, I think I just go, my friend's been waiting for me, good day Cindy, Regina." Emma awkwardly trying to leave the two sisters before Regina grabs her wrist.

"Give me your phone, Em-ma." Regina stern tone caught Emma by surprised, she didn't even think when she reach for her phone in her coat pocket. "He-he-here."

Regina typed her number quickly and give the phone back to Emma. "If you need anything, call me. Good day Ms. Swan."

"Hey, Ems! What the hell happened? Who is that? Ruby, who doesn't understand the situation is trying to get any explanation from Emma. She has never seen her friend actually approach another woman let alone made conversation with them. It was all too bizzare for her.

"Uhm, I told you Rubes, I met at the bar last night. Her name is Regina." Emma doesn't want to go into the details, that she was indeed, intrigued by this woman, but it seems that she failed; because this is Ruby, Ruby has been her best friend for a really long time, of course she would knows if she's hiding something.

"Hhmm, so? You really think that I would stop asking, wouldn't you?" Ruby smirked at Emma and linked her arm to Emma's as they walking into their office.

"Well, can't blame me for trying, uhm—I just don't want to go into details, yet."

"Is it because you really attracted to this woman? Because, to be honest I've never seen you like this Em, and I've known you for half of your life." Ruby gives soothing patterns on Emma's arms, this gesture indicates that she won't pry for any details, she just want to let Emma know that it's okay to feel what she's feeling right now.

"I don't know Rubes, Regina seems—different? I really don't know what's the word for this, and franky I'm afraid.

"What do you mean you're afraid?"

"You know, I've been pulled myself away from this game for so long, I don't know how it's like to be with someone anymore. I don't want to push her away, you know." Emma decided to turns their walk to the park near their office, she doesn't feels like to go back to the office right now.

Emma and Ruby have their private place in this park, not many people know about this place, it is secluded and far from prying eyes. They like it there, it's calm albeit the sounds of birds chirping on top of the trees.

"Come on, Ems. Don't be like that, I know you've chosen to be alone since Joey but he isn't a kid anymore, he's a grown man and from what I've heard he's also trying to find a person for you." Ruby's trying to encourage Emma to just dive in into this dating game again and see what is going to happen afterwards.

"I mean you won't know what will happen if you don't even try." Ruby linked her arms to Emma and put her head into her shoulder and sigh.

"I don't know Rubes, just give me some time to think."


End file.
